It is known that under some conditions the use of vaporized fuel versus liquid fuel for gasoline powered vehicles can reduce the emission of hydrocarbons conveyed into the atmosphere, while also increasing fuel efficiency. The problem that has lingered is how to obtain and retain those benefits over the changing conditions in which such vehicles are typically driven.